wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bigger Trouble
The Bigger Trouble is the Hundred Thirty-Seventh Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in May 14, 2017. Synopsis After departing to Lylat System, they are confronted by the mysterious invaders who were intending to conquer the galaxy and mistook them for the Cornerian army. Knowledgeable of this growing visitors, General Pepper ordered an defense force on the planet to stop Oikonny and put an end to the Oikonny Army once and for all. Plot The Episode begins with the Cavendish's Fleet arriving at the Lylat System. After arriving above Corneria, Cavendish Gekko informs Misty Gekko that Andrew Oikonny, the nephew of Andross, was kicked out from the mercenary Star Wolf and took his uncle's place as self-proclaimed emperor. In the course of over eight years he rebuilt the Venom Army within the hidden landscapes of the planet Fortuna under his new alias, "Oikonny", attracting common scum and villainy into his service for a price. Interested in this, Misty and Nate decided to sail to the planet Fortuna. The mysterious moth like creature warned them not to go to Fortuna and Cavendish's fleet will frighten Oikonny's Empire because humans fear them. Cavendish asks to state it's name. The moth like creature identifies himself as the legendary Aparoid Emperor, the guardian of Corneria. Aparoid Emperor tells Cavendish's group that Cavendish himself is the king of his planet and will not force him to open the portal and asks nothing in return. General Pepper came into a serious confrontation with the Aparoid Emperor. While being ordered to name the portal which it replied the Genesis Portal but it will take all of the Aparoid Emperor's energy to open the portal to Fortuna. The Aparoid Emperor hands Cavendish the magnetic core memory which contains the information of the Ōtsutsuki Kingdom and the Nexus Planet itself, the ancient world of the Dyna Galaxy. Beltino had apparently assumed command and informed Star Fox about the discovery of the Ōtsutsuki Kingdom. General Pepper speaks with Cavendish on his secret private channel because the discussion is strictly between them concerning that the new mystery was only the beginning and then discuss the importance of a secret origin of the Galactic Empire. Using the power of warp gates created by the scientist Beltino Toad, the Cornerian Fleet traversed to the outer borders of Fortuna where they were ambushed by Oikonny's army. Deciding to help, the Aparoid Emperor alongside Cavendish and the group broke through the front lines and scattering the ape soldiers, until Oikonny order his reserved stealth squadron to open fire which the Aparoid Emperor takes it down completely. The Star Fox team's timely arrival saved the battle from being lost and chased Oikonny's flagship into the jungles and rebel base on Fortuna, facing Oikonny himself. In a final ditch effort to stop them, Oikonny transformed his flagship into a replica of himself. While the flagship was damaged from fighting, Star Fox was unintentionally assisted by an Aparoid that had descended from Fortuna's skies. It destroyed Oikonny's ship in the middle of his bragging and apparently killed him, but soon turned on Star Fox by attacking Krystal and it was defeated by Fox. Within its remains they found a device later dubbed as “Core Memory”, which Peppy Hare advised Fox to collect and retreat back to Great Fox soon realizing that a new threat was upon the Lylat system by the Aparoids but thanks to the highly advanced technology, they were able to repel the aparoids with the help of the Aparoid Emperor. With the Dyna System well protected, the Galactic Eggman Empire managed to destroy the an armada of Aparoids. Beltino had apparently assumed command and informed Star Fox about the discovery of the Aparoid Homeworld, explaining that he was creating an anti-Aparoid program bomb, which if fired into the Aparoid Queen, would exterminate the race in one blow for good. Aparoid intelligence however learned of invasion plans by the Cornerian Army of their homeworld, and attempted to stop it by launching a full scale attack on the newly established Orbital Gate but were ultimately beaten back. Star Fox and Star Wolf assisted the Cornerian Army and seemed to hold back the Aparoid aggression, but then their enemies began to use rapid firing missiles. When the missiles were destroyed, the Aparoids retreated into their planet and launched an enormous rocket to obliterate the Orbital Gate but it was disposed of as well. The self-destruct program was completed in the nick of time too, and handed over to the Star Fox team before they led the Cornerian Fleet into a wormhole gateway towards the Aparoid Homeworld. An offensive was launched on the Aparoid Homeworld by the Cornerian Army with the Star Fox team in charge. The Cornerian Armada commanded the skies above the Aparoid homeworld to make necessary advancements into the territory. With extreme luck, the Aparoids are no match for the good heated aparoids and Cavendish's space armada, learning that the Aparoid forces exited the entrance to the heart of the planet from a series of tunnels protected by a powerful shield, Fox and Krystal landed on the base's surface to demolish the shield generators, while Falco and Slippy controlled the air space. Just before Star Fox departed to enter the planet, an anti-laser shield had been established by the Aparoids to protect the planet from invasion and the Aparoid Emperor has to into it. This allowed enough time for both Star Fox and Star Wolf to travel into the planet’s atmosphere where they would be ambushed by resisting Aparoid fighters. In a desperate hope to give Fox a clear path to locating the Aparoid Queen, Star Wolf presumably sacrificed their lives as well. When the Aparoid Queen was discovered, she tried to deceive Fox by taking on false identities of those closet to him by trying to convince the Aparoids were not their enemies. Knowing it was a mere trick, Fox was able to defeat and destroy the Aparoid Queen, launching a devastating destruction within the planet and causing the Aparoids to be extinguished except for the Aparoid Emperor and her servants. The Aparoid Invasion came to an end and both the Lylat system and the Dyna System had been saved. The collapse of the Aparoid Homeworld was confirmed, and the self destruct program had effectively halted communication between all Aparoid factions. Reports from invaded areas described the annihilation of the Aparoids at a “cellular level”, ending all anti-Aparoid operations. The invasion force of the Cornerian Army returned to the Lylat system soon after missing ships and personnel were searched out and recovered as a regulations permit. The Star Fox team received a monetary reward for their tremendous service, but a rough estimate of 20% of the invasion force was killed off by the Aparoids, marking a severe list of fatalities.﻿ General Pepper and the Aparoid Emperor was so estatic about Cavendish's group, who is glad to help, being part of the momentous victory that he offered to honorably have them serve as part of the Cornerian fleet, but Fox can't let them, claiming that they preferred doing things their own way and Cavendish bids it farewell as they depart to the Heaven System. Characters *Cavendish Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Gekko *Mayu Ōtsutsuki *Naia *Naiee *Paul Uzuki *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh Mito *Numbuh Paul *Numbuh Litchi *Numbuh Sanban *Ben Lincoln *Paul Dickson *Numbuh Armada *Cree Gekko *Christopher Gekko *Cagali *Ruby Heart *Kandy *Mikoto Murakumo *Chester *A.J. *Sanjay *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Trixie Tang *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Jasmine Fenton *Danny Fenton *Makoto Murakumo *Kala Murakumo *Timmy Turner *Terry Bogard *Joe Higashi *Andy Bogard *Mai Shiranui *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Es *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Skywalker *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Zanza Klaus *Clear Klaus *Dan Renato *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko **Kyoji Masamune *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Brendan *Hilbert *Calem *Momoshiki Palpatine *Anakin Ōtsutsuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Paul von Schroeder *Vinsmoke Goji *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Ganondorf *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Rey *Finn *Stella *Gabriella *Carmen *Clover *Alex *Sam *Jerry *Vyse *Aika *Fina *Drachma *Enrique Teodora *Gilder *Yuki Skywalker *Padmé Seika *King Shuigang I *Dail Anthony Zao Pesca *Misty Gekko *Toby Gekko *Paul Calrissian *Sash Lilac *Carol Tea *Milla Basset *Himeko Kurusugawa *Chikane Himemiya *Sōma Ōgami *Tsubasa *Girochi *Sister Miyako *Corona *Reiko Ōta *Nekoko *Kazuki Ōgami *Yukihito *Yusei *Jack *Crow *Blitz *Nervin *Rally *Tank *Akiza *Toby Tredwell *Misty Tredwell *Carly *Greiger *Annie *Max *Jin Mo-Ri *Han Dae-Wi *Yu Mi-Ra *Kyoichi Kusanagi *Midori Yata *Sugihara Oyama *Dante *Kyoji Kusanagi *John *Park Seung-Ah *Park Il-Pyo *Park Il-Tae *Okhwang *Heracles *Katie *Kenny *Nate *Nathaniel *Inaho *Barnaby *Eddie *Lily *Fox McCloud *ROB 64 *Slippy Toad *Falco Lombardi *Peppy Hare *Krystal *General Pepper *Wolf *Leon Powalski *Panther Caroso *Andrew Oikonny *Winged Aparoid Emperor *Aparoid Queen Battles Heroes vs. Aparoid Queen Participants *Cavendish Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Gekko *Mayu Ōtsutsuki *Naia *Naiee *Paul Uzuki *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh Mito *Numbuh Paul *Numbuh Litchi *Numbuh Sanban *Ben Lincoln *Paul Dickson *Numbuh Armada *Cree Gekko *Christopher Gekko *Cagali *Ruby Heart *Kandy *Mikoto Murakumo *Chester *A.J. *Sanjay *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Trixie Tang *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Jasmine Fenton *Danny Fenton *Makoto Murakumo *Kala Murakumo *Timmy Turner *Terry Bogard *Joe Higashi *Andy Bogard *Mai Shiranui *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Es *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Skywalker *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Zanza Klaus *Clear Klaus *Dan Renato *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko **Kyoji Masamune *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Brendan *Hilbert *Calem *Momoshiki Palpatine *Anakin Ōtsutsuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Paul von Schroeder *Vinsmoke Goji *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Ganondorf *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Misty Gekko *Toby Gekko *Paul Calrissian *Toby Tredwell *Misty Tredwell *Carly *Greiger *Annie *Max *Jin Mo-Ri *Han Dae-Wi *Yu Mi-Ra *Kyoichi Kusanagi *Midori Yata *Sugihara Oyama *Dante *Kyoji Kusanagi *John *Park Seung-Ah *Park Il-Pyo *Park Il-Tae *Okhwang *Heracles *Katie *Kenny *Nate *Nathaniel *Inaho *Barnaby *Eddie *Lily *Fox McCloud *ROB 64 *Slippy Toad *Falco Lombardi *Peppy Hare *Krystal *General Pepper *Wolf *Leon Powalski *Panther Caroso *Andrew Oikonny *Winged Aparoid Emperor *Aparoid Queen Locations *Dyna System *Lylat System Winners *Heroes Trivia *This Episode marks the appearance of the Winged Aparoid Emperor and the Cornerian Army, Oikonny's, the Aparoids and Star Wolf. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon